Journey to Saturn
by fantasyshojo1234
Summary: In Crystal Tokyo, an evil is starting to break loose, causing flames in the city, and kidnapping Small Lady! Please read and review!


I hope you enjoy my story, since it is my first fan fiction !! Well, here you go.

Chapter 1

It was a whole new place, different than she imagined. The sky, the land, the _world._ It was different, of course because Usagi was in fact in another world. It was not earth, and definiately not Crystal Tokyo. This world was a planet called Saturn, but it was in another galaxy. And why, do you ask is Usagi Tsukino, aka Neo-Queen Serenity here? Well, this is her story...

"Queen! Queen!!", a beautiful woman with blonde hair opened her eyes slowly. She saw that in her large room that she shared with Endymion that one of her servants was frantically calling for her. Rising herself from her bed, she also noticed that her loyal husband was not there. _Something must have happened, _she thought. "What?" Serenity kindly asked.

"Queen Serenity, you must come! Crystal Tokyo is starting to... Please! Just come outside and see for yourself!" he quickly cried out. Knowing now that something happened, Serenity hurried out of bed and ran with her servant out of the room. In the hallway, Serenity began to ask him what all this commotion was about. "I am not lying your highness, when I woke up to do my early duties, I noticed that outside part of the city was in flames!" The man said, while walking fast with the Queen. She stopped in her tracks, "WHAT?" She looked straight at his eyes, "Are you absolutely sure this is true?" He nodded, "Why not see for yourself?" Now jogging, they went down the spiral stairs, out of the spacious main corridor and this time left the entire castle.

Neo-Queen Serenity couldn't believe her eyes once she saw that the servant had not lied. At first she thought in fact that something had happened, but not this severe. What she saw, was her beautiful crystal city in flames. _Everything. _The once sparkling, crystal, perfect city that she had watched over so carefully and lovingly, was indeed in flames. "What about Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus!!!" Serenity was nervous and crying. She turned to the man, "What about them?!?" "Im sure they are fine, I will inform Endymion that you have awoken." She sighed. For a second, she had thought that he had been in those flames. But she still had to do something about those flames. Using her powers, she tried calling the guardians of the city. "Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, are you there?" For a slight moment there was silence until Venus answered, "Yes my queen, we are coming over there to you."

In a flash, the guardians came to where Serenity was standing. They bowed, "Serenity, what would you like us to do?" Mercury asked. Serenity looked at every one of them, "Please, I need all of your help, especially you, Mercury." Mercury with her kind face looked at her, "I'll be willing to help." "Okay, well while I check to see if my daughter is all right, I need you, Mercury to find the source of the problem with your computer." "Gotcha," she said, showing her super computer as proof. "Then, I need you Venus to distract the source of the problem with your superior acting skills." Venus nodded, "Of course," "Then, I need all of you to fight those people; Jupiter, make sure you help Mercury, okay?" "Yes my queen," Jupiter responded. "After that, Mercury, please do what you can to stop those flames along with you Mars, because fire can be stopped by fire." "Right," answered the beautiful Mars and the intelligent Mercury. "Dont worry, I will be there to help once I get my daughter so she can help me in battle." The guardians smiled, "Yes your highness." With a nod, they left as quick as when they came.

"Now, I have to check on my small lady." the powerful Queen said to herself. When she went inside the castle, she hurried to her daughter's room. First, she knocked on the door. "Small lady?" There was no answer. She knocked again, "Small lady?" Seeing that there was no answer, she opened the door, but Small lady was not there. Now the queen started to panic. "Small lady?!?!" she cried out. She checked the bathrooms, the lounges, the rooms, everywhere in the castle but her beloved daughter was not there. She fell to the floor, "Small lady?!?!" she called out again, but no one answered. Crying, she decided to check where her husband was.

"Endymion!" Serenity called out to her husband in the meeting room. As she had thought, her husband was there along with important counsils. "Im sorry for inturupting, but Endymion, Small Lady has gone missing!!" "WHAT?" he cried out. "How can this be?", he looked at all of the counsils "I'm sorry but this will have to wait." "Dont worry, we will wait." said a deep voiced counsil. The couple left the room, "Did you look everywhere?" Endymion asked. Serenity was sobbing very hard now, "Yes," she trembled, "I looked everywhere" Pulling her into his protective arms, he embraced her. "Dont worry, lets look for her."

As soon as they were about to take a step, they heard a voice. _Oh, don't worry, Im SURE that you will see your daughter soon..._ the voice was sinister and cold. "What the hell!?!?" Endymion saw that the room had begun to grow tremendously dark. Then, out of nowhere a large screen appeared and it showed a man with silver hair, evil red eyes, and a tight fitting uniform. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER?!?!?" Neo-Queen Serenity yelled. The villain looked at her with a sly and slightly flirtatious smile. "Oh, I'm sure you'll see her, but you and I must be alone." That made Endymion snap. "You stupid bastard, give me my daughter and don't lay a hand on my wife!" "Your wife? Ah yes, Endymion. Well, she won't be for long" Leaving a chill down their spines, the screen disappeared but an evil laugh still remained. Suddenly, Serenity felt as though she was being pulled in by something! "Endymion! Help me!!!" She cried out, using all her strength to not be pulled in. "Serenity!!" Endymion, using all of his strength too, tried to pull her in. "Please don't let go!" Serenity screamed once their hands could no longer be together. "NOO!! Serenity!!" Endymion cried as he saw his wife disappearing like what looked like a vortex. He tried to go in with her, but a force was pulling him out. Already exausted, he could no longer.

"Serenity..." his voice quavered and shook. Exploding in tears, he yelled out, "NO! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU RETARD???? I'LL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU!!!!"

**To be continued...**

So, that's my story so far!!! Keep looking for the next chapter!!!


End file.
